


Blaze

by Bluespirit



Series: Heat and flame [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another porny drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaze

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

John fell back against the mattress, surrendering to the pressure of demanding hands, the salt-slick taste of Rodney still stinging his lips.

Rodney mouthed at his dick – quick and impatient - and sucked him inside with a smooth slide of lips and tongue.

Jesus! Rodney’s mouth was so hot; so hot and so damn good.

John grabbed at the sheets, forcing his hips down, all the time wanting to push and fuck… Fuck! Rodney was taking him even deeper and he couldn’t help it; he had to look.

And that was it.

John came. Rodney’s name torn from him in a howl.


End file.
